


Bundles of Joy

by yaoichan12



Series: Jim the (Not-So) Virgin [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Journey to Babel AU, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, lil bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaoichan12/pseuds/yaoichan12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding out they are expecting twins again, Jim and Spock agree to keep the pregnancy a secret until Sarek and Amanda are on board for the Babel conference.<br/>Of course the trip doesn't go smoothly but Spock Prime is there to try and help. </p><p>Sequel to Khaaaan!, Captain and Commander, and Jim the (Not-So) Virgin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets Keep It A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a little epilogue at the end of Khaaan and well...it got away from me :) 
> 
> This should be about six/seven short chapters. I'm almost completely done with the story, so I will try and update every other day :)

Jim smiled as he listened to the sounds of the heartbeats.  Bones had left him and the unconscious Spock in the room to adjust to the news.  Jim was over being in shock and was picturing what the new babies would look like. Maybe black hair and blues eyes this time he hoped.

 _Two girls,_ Jim thought. _Or just one. A daughter or two would be lovely._

Jim closed his eyes and focused on his parental bonds with Xander and Soren and found them to be quite content at the moment. They were mostly over being little terrors and still got into trouble on the occasion.

His eyes opened a few moments later and saw Spock starting to stir and sit up on the floor.

“Well this seems familiar,” Jim commented, turning his head and looking down to his mate. “Finding out we’re having twins and you fainting.”

Spock blinked and looked up at Jim before putting a hand to his head and sighing. “Indeed.  Was Doctor McCoy being truthful?”

Jim smiled softly at Spock and nodded.

Spock stood up and climbed onto the bed next to Jim, laying on his side and placing a hand on Jim’s little bump. “Twins.”

Jim nudged his head against Spock’s. “What’s the odds of having two sets of twins?”

“1 in 700,000,” Spock replied.

“You ready to do this again?”

“No.”

Jim laughed. “Yeah, me too.”

* * *

 

Xander and Soren sat on their dads’ bed and stared at their parents. 

“Well you know how I had that doctor appointment today?” Jim asked them.

The twins nodded.

“To see our baby brother or sister,” Soren said.

“Is the baby okay?” Xander asked.

Jim smiled and nodded before showing them the ultrasound picture on the PADD he had. He pointed to one baby and then the next. The boys both raised their slightly slanted brows and looked to their dads.

“Two babies?” they questioned.

“Affirmative,” Spock told them. “Daddy is expecting twins again. You will have two new siblings in roughly seven months.”

Xander and Soren exchanged a look before saying, “We only wanted one sibling.”

Jim blinked. “Well…now you’re getting two.”

“But we wanted one,” Xander reiterated.

Jim put his hands on his hips and gave his boys a look. “You’re getting two siblings and you’re going to be happy about it. And you’re both going to be good big brothers, right?”

They exchanged another glance then nodded.

“Thank you,” Jim smiled.

* * *

 

Later than night after Spock had read the boys a story about where babies come from and answered their questions while Jim monitored to make sure he didn’t reveal too much, Spock went to his desk and started composing a message to his parents.

“What are you doing?” Jim asked from where he laid lounging on the couch.

“Informing my parents of the good news,” Spock replied.

Jim sat up. “No, wait.”

Spock looked to his mate. “It is illogical not to inform them about your pregnancy.”

Jim shook his head and walked over to Spock, making himself comfortable in the Vulcan’s lap. “I know it’s not logical, but I sort of thought we could wait and surprise them.”

One of Spock’s eyebrows went up. “Surprise them?”

“Yeah. We surprised them before with Xander and Soren. Let’s do that again.”

“It was not my intention to surprise them before. The situation surrounding your pregnancy and my bond severance with T’Pring was…complicated.”

Jim smiled. “You were scared to tell your parents.”

“No.”

“You were and it’s fine. They found out and everything has been great since.”

“Indeed, except that I was intoxicated when they found out.”

Jim laughed. “Oh that was great. Drunk on s’mores.”

Spock shook his head and lightly smacked on of Jim’s ass cheeks. Jim laughed more before wrapping his arms around Spock’s shoulders.

“Please can we surprise them again?” Jim asked.

Spock looked to the message he had composed then back to his mate. Jim was looking at him with those big blue eyes and he caved.

“Yes, we may surprise them, ashayam.”

Jim kissed Spock. “Thank you.”

“When do you wish to tell them?”

“Um…well we have that conference in a few months. We could tell them then. Selik and Chris will also be there so everyone can find out together.”

“You will be nineteen weeks pregnant for that conference. I do not think we should…” Spock was quieted by Jim kissing him again.

“Just think, Spock. When we pick them up for the conference, not only will they find out I’m pregnant, but also that it is twins, and also what the sexes of the babies are. Three surprises.”

“My mother will not be pleased to have been kept in the dark for so long.”

“Mama’s boy,” Jim teased.

Spock smiled softly. “We will keep the secret until then, ashayam, but you will take full responsibility when mother is upset she did not know sooner.”

“Alright, deal.”

“But we must tell the admiralty beforehand.”

Jim sighed. “Damn, so Chris will find out first.”

“Indeed.”

“We’ll just tell him I’m pregnant, though, and not that I’m having twins.”

“That is acceptable.”

Jim nodded then grinned. “Good then we can tell the admiralty tomorrow, Spock. Let’s go to bed?” Jim asked, wiggling his eyes.

Spock growled and picked him up bridal style and carried him off to bed.

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim and Spock sat in the ready room as they waited for the video call with Chris to connect. Spock tapped at his PADD’s screen while Jim stared at him.

“What?”

“It’s weird being pregnant on purpose.”

Spock looked up from his PADD and raised a brow.  Jim smiled back before feeling his stomach turn.  Spock grabbed the waste basket from nearby and managed to hand it to Jim in time as the video call connected and Chris appeared on screen.

“Well that’s nice to see,” Chris said.

Spock patted Jim on the back as he finished up. “Admiral we have news to share with you and the brass.”

“Let me guess? Either a stomach bug is spreading around the ship or Jim’s knocked up.”

Jim looked up from the waste basket and nodded. “The second one.”

Chris smiled. “Well congrats, you two. I’m sure you, the boys, and Amanda are ecstatic.”

“We have not informed my mother yet,” Spock said, while Jim put the basket down and wiped his mouth off with a handkerchief Spock somehow produced.

Chris blinked then laughed. “Figured the mama’s boy would have informed his parents first.”

Spock frowned while Jim chuckled.

“We want to wait and surprise them,” Jim said. “But we knew we’d have to tell you and the admiralty first.”

“And you want me to keep this a secret?”

“Please,” Jim and Spock asked.

“For how long?”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look.

“Oh no. I’m not keeping this under wraps until the baby is born. Amanda would kill me.”

“My mother would not use violence against you, Admiral. She would be cross however,” Spock responded. “We do not wish to keep it a secret for that long.”

“Yeah, just keep it to yourself until the conference.”

“The Babel Conference?”

“Yes, sir.”

Chris ran a hand over his face and sighed. “Oh alright.”

Jim smiled. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, but now I’d like to chat with my grandkids. Go get them.”

Spock nodded and left the room. Jim leaned back in his chair and relaxed.

“How are you, son?”

Jim shrugged. “Pregnant so I’m nauseous _and_ hungry. And tired.”

“Try and rest and take it easy.”

“With Spock and Bones here, I know I will,” Jim replied as the doors slid open and the twins ran into the room.

“PawPaw!” they exclaimed.

“Hey, boys. What’s going on?” Chris asked. “How’s space?”

The boys climbed onto the table and sat down before going into detail everything they did on the ship.

* * *

**_12 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Uhura stared as Jim sat down across from her with a plate of fried chicken, cantaloupe, tofu, and sauerkraut.

“Weird cravings, Jim?” she asked.

Jim looked to his plate then shook his head. “Nope. Why?”

“No reason,” she smiled as Xander came over to their table and sat down with his little tray of food.

“Daddy why do you have all that?” he asked.

“I’m hungry, little guy.”

“But you’re just going to throw it all up.”

Jim chuckled. “I still need to eat.”

Xander nodded then looked to Uhura. “Are you going to dress up for the Halloween party, Aunt Nyota?”

“I am,” she smiled at him. “Want to guess my costume?”

Xander tapped a finger to his chin then grinned and said, “A princess.”

“No, your daddy is the princess.”

Jim looked to her with a mouth full of food and shook his head as Xander giggled.

* * *

 

“Spock, c’mon out of the bathroom already,” Jim said as he looked down at himself. He wore a basketball uniform with the belly cut out. Gaila had stopped by earlier and painted his growing bump to look like a basketball.

The bathroom door slid open and Spock stepped out looking not too pleased wearing a matching basketball uniform.

“I do not see the point in dressing in costumes for illogical Terran holidays.”

Jim looked Spock over and grinned. “Nice legs.”

Spock shook his head as the boys ran out of their rooms in their costumes.

“Look at you two,” Jim cooed. “We have Peter Pan.”

Soren pulled out his little foam sword and posed with a big smile.

“And Captain America.”

Xander posed with his shield and smiled big as well.

“At first I was sad ya’ll didn’t want to match costumes, but you two look so cute.”

“Daddy, you look funny,” they both said before touching Jim’s exposed bump.

“Yeah, but dad looks funnier, doesn’t he.”

The twins look to their dad. “You must be cold.”

Spock smirked and looked to Jim. “I am starting to feel cold.”

“Daddy, you should make sa-mekh change. He’ll get more cold.”

Jim sighed and nodded. “Fine, go put on something else, Spock.”

“Thank you, t’hy’la.”

 _But now our costumes won’t match,_ Jim mentally pouted.

_Tough._

* * *

 

Jim sat and admired his crewmembers in the rec room enjoying the Halloween party. All had gotten creative with costumes and Jim didn’t see many duplicate costumes.  Except for several pirates. Jim shook his head as his pirate walked over and handed him a cup of punch.

“You would’ve looked better as a basketball player,” Jim told him.

“Negative,” Spock replied, sitting next to his mate and putting an arm around him.

“I forget sometimes how possessive you get.”

“You are pregnant. I must protect you from threats.”

“What threats? We’re among friends and on a starship.”

Spock blinked. “There could still be threats.”

Jim chuckled and leaned against Spock’s side. He nodded to the corner where some of the kids, including theirs, were dancing about and having fun. “I wonder what our next twins will look like. Bones says he thinks they’re identical like Xander and Soren.”

“I am partial to blue eyes,” Spock admitted.

Jim nodded. “And I’m partial to black hair.”

“The babies could end up blonde with brown eyes again, though. Or blonde with blue eyes.”

“That would be something,” Jim smiled. “At least I hope they are healthy and have your ears.”

Spock hugged Jim closer. “Yes, healthy and with Vulcan ears.”

“What are ya’ll talking about?” Bones asked as he came up to them.

Jim looked over his friend and shook his head. His friend wore his medical uniform. “Bones, you’re just as bad with costumes as Spock.”

Bones sat down next to Jim. “Well, I’m not one for dressing up and besides, Carol said we could play naughty nurse later.”

Jim chuckled. “How fun. I get to play pirate captain and his love slave later.”

Bones made a face. “Didn’t need to know that.”

“And we did not need to know about you and Carol, Doctor,” Spock added.

Bones grumbled before getting up and walking away.

 


	2. Surprise!

**_19 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim stared at his boots on the floor and sighed. He’d managed to get mostly dressed all by himself, but his big, growing bump prevented him from leaning over too far. He was already in fat clothes.

“Déjà vu,” he said as Spock came into the room completely dressed.

“Pardon?” Spock questioned, arching a brow at his mate. 

“When I was pregnant with the boys I couldn’t get my boots on either. You had to help.”

“And I will gladly help now,” Spock replied, walking over and kneeling in front of his mate.

As Spock finished helping Jim into his boots, Jim smiled down at him. “You’re the best, Spock.”

Spock looked up and gave a small smile in return. “You also gave me a kiss last time.”

Jim chuckled then placed his hands on the sides of Spock’s head and pulled him up. “Oh I guess I’ll give you a kiss.” Jim then kissed Spock.

“Ew,” they heard from the doorway.

Spock broke the kiss and stood up before helping Jim stand up as well.

“Why do you two kiss so much?” Xander asked.

“Because we love each other so much,” Jim told him before walking over to his son. He leaned down as best he could and kissed Xander’s cheek.

Xander made a face then smiled. “When’s Nana and Grandpa coming? Me and Soren want to tell them about the babies.”

“Soren and I,” Spock corrected. “And we will be arriving at New Vulcan by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Yay!” Xander exclaimed.

“But until then, you two must continue to behave while we have the other delegates and ambassadors aboard the Enterprise.”

Xander nodded then rushed from the room.

Spock internally chuckled before feeling his bond with Jim flare up. He turned and arched a brow at seeing his mate lightly sobbing. “Ashal-veh?”

Jim sniffled. “He’s just so beautiful.”

 _Hormones,_ Spock sighed before going to his mate and embracing him.

* * *

 

Xander and Soren sat at their assigned table in the pre-school room and finger painted. Xander looked to his twin and smiled.

“We should make something for daddy and the babies,” he said. “And Nana.”

Soren looked to him and nodded. “We’re supposed to paint holiday stuffs.”

“Christmas is a like…weeks away. We can make daddy and Nana stuff now.”

Soren nodded and looked to the paints they had. “We need more colors.”

“I’ll get them,” Xander said before getting up and walking over to where the teachers kept the paints. He had just grabbed some purple when one of the teachers came over.

“Xander, you have enough paint at your table to use,” she said.

“But we don’t want to paint holiday pictures.”

“I’m sorry you don’t want to but that is what we are doing today. Please put the purple back. You have some at the table.”

“We want to paint some pictures for daddy and Nana,” Soren said, coming to stand next to his brother.

Their teacher knelt down in front of them and smiled. “I am glad you want to paint something for your daddy and Nana. We will get to paint pictures for families later this month. Right now we are just painting holiday pictures to hang up around the room.”

Soren and Xander exchanged a look.  Xander then looked to the purple bottle he was holding before grinning.

The teacher’s eyes widened. “Xander Kirk, do not…” she was cut off when Xander squeezed the bottle and squirted her with the purple paint.

Soren giggled then grabbed some green paint and squirted the table of classmates nearby starting a paint fight in the preschool classroom.

* * *

 

Spock looked behind him to the captain’s chair as the chair’s comm chimed. He stood up after a moment of Jim not answering and walked over to his mate. 

Jim was slouched in his hair with his PADD resting on his bump, sound asleep and snoring lightly. Spock thought his mate was cute before reaching down and pressing the button.

“This is Spock,” he answered.

“Commander, we are experiencing some difficulty in the preschool room.”

Spock internally sighed. “What have they done?”

“Started a paint fight, Sir.”

“I will there momentarily. Spock out.” Spock removed his finger from the button and saw his bridge crew were holding back laughter.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the conn. Please try and let Jim sleep.”

“Or else he’ll start crying,” Uhura muttered.

Spock looked to her but nodded in agreement. “Keeping the Captain happy is the top priority, especially when we will have so many delegates on board.”

“And Jim keeps crying every few minutes,” Sulu added.

“Yes. I will be back in a few moments,” Spock said before turning and leaving.

* * *

 

When he entered the pre-school room a few moment later, he found it was a paint splattered mess as the kids in the room continued throwing paint. He closed his eyes for a moment then opened them before saying loudly, “Cease!”

The room went quiet as the three and four year olds stopped and looked to Spock with wide-eyes. Spock scanned the room and found his sons standing not too far away.  They grinned at him then held up the paint they had in their hands.

Spock’s eyebrows raised up. “Do not…” but it was too late and Spock found himself hit with purple and orange paint.

The other kids in the class ‘ooo’d’ and took a step back from Spock who narrowed his eyes.

* * *

 

Jim woke up from his nap and stretched in his chair before blinking and looking out the view screen. He smiled at seeing they were still at warp.

“ETA to New Vulcan?” Jim sat up straighter and asked Sulu.

“Holding steady at twenty-six hours, Sir,” Sulu replied before turning in his chair and smiling. “Good nap, Captain?”

Jim nodded. “Yeah, it was. Dreamed about penguins.” Jim then turned his own chair towards Spock’s station and frowned at seeing someone else sitting there. “Lieutenant Eklund, correct?”

Eklund nodded.

“Where is Commander Spock?”

The bridge crew chuckled slightly in response.

Jim raised a brow. “What is going on?”

Uhura stood up and walked to Jim. “While you were napping, the preschool called.”

“What did the terrors do?” Jim sighed.

“Started a paint fight, Sir.”

“Of course they did,” Jim said before standing up and rubbing his back. “Sulu, you have the con.”

_Spock, where are you?_

_Preschool room._

_Be there in a minute. Gotta pee first._

* * *

 

Jim eyed the classroom as he walked in and saw other parents standing around watching the kids help clean the table tops. He nodded to the other parents before walking over to his husband and sons.

“When did we start putting kids to work?” Jim asked.

“When they start a paint fight,” Spock replied before eyes the boys who had stopped cleaning the table. They pouted and continued.

“Logical I guess. I see you got hit as well,” Jim said, seeing the paint on Spock’s uniform.

“Indeed. I asked the teachers and other parents what would be best as punishment and having them clean some of their mess was agreed upon.”

Jim nodded then had Spock help him sit down in one of the little chairs. He looked to his sons. “Why did you start a paint fight?”

They shrugged.

“Xander, Soren, explain yourselves.”

“We just wanted to paint a picture for Nana, Grandpa, PawPaw, and Selik,” Xander said.

“But teacher said we are painting holiday pictures instead,” Soren added.

“So you started throwing paint?”

They nodded.

“You know that was wrong, right?”

They nodded.

“And after you’re done cleaning you will have time-out, no dessert for dinner, and will be going to bed early.”

They nodded. “We’re sorry.”

“Mmhm, and if you do this again then sa-mekh and I will put you out of the preschool group and you’ll just have one-on-one tutoring for a while. Is that clear?”

Xander and Soren nodded.

“I also want both of you to apologize to your teachers, your classmates, and the parents.”

“Yes, daddy,” they replied before walking away to do just that.

Jim watched them then looked to Spock. “At least they only get into trouble every now and again.”

Spock nodded. “Perhaps four kids is enough for us, ashayam?”

Jim chuckled and nodded. “Yeah, four is plenty.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Jim woke up to Spock plastered against his back, cuddling him. Jim smiled and placed a hand over Spock’s on his growing bump. He snuggled back against Spock and was about to go back to sleep when he felt the babies move inside him. He jumped slightly as Spock sprung up and fell off the bed.

Jim laughed and sat up with his back against the headboard and touched his hands to his bump, feeling the twins kicking.

“Spock, seriously, it’s the babies.”

Spock climbed back on to the bed, his hair sticking up which made Jim laugh more. Spock shook his head before sitting next to Jim and touching Jim’s belly. He felt the babies moving and smiled.

“Beautiful,” he said softly.

“Indeed,” Jim agreed, smiling at Spock.  Spock looked to Jim then leaned forward and kissed the bump before moving up and kissing Jim on the lips.

“Taluhk nash-veh k'dular.”

“Love you too, Spockums.”

* * *

 

Jim glared at himself in the mirror. He hated the ugly green paternity dress uniform top.

“You are gorgeous, ashal-veh,” Spock said, standing in the doorway to their bedroom, dressed in his blue dress uniform.

“Why green?” Jim asked. “Why couldn’t we wear the gray ones?”

“I do not know.”

Jim sniffled and walked to Spock and let his Vulcan embrace him.  

“Please do not cry.”

“I can’t help it and I’m not crying,” Jim sniffled again as Spock nuzzled his face into Jim’s neck.

“Stop, Spock,” Jim said. “All the delegates are keeping their distance from me because of you. I can’t have any conversations with them.”

“You are mine and they should keep their distance,” Spock replied before pulling back and kissing Jim’s forehead.

“Just…behave while all the delegates are here and then you can go back to growling at our friends and crewmembers.”

Spock nodded then kissed Jim’s cheek.

“And stop scenting me so much.”

“No.”

* * *

 

Jim smiled as he fussed with the boy’s hair while they waited for the shuttles to board to the Enterprise. The boys were wearing shirts that said ‘promoted to big brother’ and couldn’t wait to show their grandparents and Selik.

“They’re going to be really excited right?” Xander asked.

“They are,” Jim nodded.

“There are too many people aboard,” Bones grumbled from where he stood next to Spock, tugging at the collar of his dress uniform top. “114 delegates aboard for two weeks. Half are mad at the other half…”

“Bones, behave,” Jim ordered with a smile.

Bones sighed and nodded.

“Captain, they’re here,” Scotty called from the control room.  

Jim nodded then moved to stand behind Spock as they watched the hangar doors close and the hangar deck pressurize.

The boys stood at attention in front of Spock as they watched the shuttle doors open and people start to disembark.

Jim glanced over Spock’s shoulder and saw Sarek get out first then helped Amanda. Selik exited after followed by Chris who was on Vulcan to go over the conference beforehand.

Amanda saw her grandsons and smiled before quickly rushing towards them. “My boys, it’s been forever!”

Xander and Soren smiled and got pulled into hugs by their Nana.

“Nana, you didn’t look at our shirts,” Soren said.

“Oh but I did…” Amanda trailed off, staring at the boys’ shirts completely.

Sarek came to stand next to her and eyed the shirts before looking to Spock. Amanda looked to with wide eyes as Jim stepped around Spock and showed that he was clearly pregnant.

The noise Amanda made, caused the Vulcans to hold hands to their ears and cringe slightly.

“When…how far along?” Amanda demanded to know as she gently touched Jim’s bump.

“Oh about 19 weeks,” Jim said. “Surprise.”

“Nineteen? But you’re so…big, like when you will pregnant with the twins.”

“Jim is expecting twins again,” Spock said.

Amanda’s eyes widened as she made that excited noise again and hugged Jim.

“It was daddy and sa-mekh’s idea to not tell you,” Xander said.

“It was a surprise,” Soren added.

“Twins again. Indeed a pleasant surprise,” Selik spoke up as Amanda released Jim.

“And I had no clue about any of this,” Chris added.

Amanda gave him a look before stepping back from Jim and touching his bump again. “Two more grandbabies!”

“And tomorrow we will have an appointment to find out the sex of the babies,” Jim told her.

Amanda smiled and nodded but Jim could see she was close to tears which made Jim start to tear up.

Spock shook his head as Sarek patted him on the shoulder. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you, Father,” Spock replied as Jim and Amanda started crying.

“Daddy, stop that,” the twins groaned before turning to Selik and Chris and giving them hugs.

* * *

 

After giving Amanda and Sarek a tour, Jim broke away to walk with Selik around the ship.

“Any similarities?” Jim asked as they strolled around.

“Some,” Selik said then after a moment. “It is different though. It has been decades since I was last on an Enterprise ship. I was not going to accompany Sarek and Amanda to Babel, but…felt compelled to.”

“Was who compelled you named Amanda?”

Selik lightly chuckled. “No.  Now, how are you feeling, Jim?”

“Oh alright. Sore, tired, hungry, emotional. The usual.”

“Perhaps while the delegates are aboard you will take the time to rest and relax.”

“A captain cannot…”

“Then I will keep you company.”

Jim laughed. “If Spock will let you, but I would like the company. The other delegates won’t come near me.”

“You are mated to a Vulcan and pregnant. Your scent is…potent. I am certain they do not want to…piss off Spock.”

Jim nodded. “Illogical Vulcan.”

“Indeed.”


	3. What's Going On?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some text in this is from the Journey to Babel episode and not mine. I've changed up some things tho

Jim sat down with a plate of food and started to eat as he glanced around the room at all the delegates gathered. Andorians, Tellarites, Coridans and others.

He knew the admission of Coridan into the federation was a touchy subject between some of the delegates so Jim stayed out of their conversations about it. The conference on Babel was the place for that not on his ship.

Jim looked to Spock and smiled as the Vulcan, his mother, father, and Bones were discussing Spock’s childhood and some embarrassing moments. Spock glanced to him and mentally asked for help but Jim shook his head.

Jim stood and walked over as Sarek turned from the group and came upon, Gav, and another Tellarite. Jim internally groaned as the Tellarite starting bugging Sarek about his vote at the conference. He watched an Andorian, Shras, get involved as he walked over to them and smiled.

“Gentlemen, we all know that the admission of Coridan is a highly debatable issue that you won’t solve here,” he said.

Gav and Shras stepped back from Jim, glancing to his bump.

“You are correct, Captain,” Sarek agreed with him.

“My apologies, Captain,” Shras said, bowing his head slightly.

Gav narrowed his eyes before turning on his heal and stalking away.  Jim patted Sarek on the shoulder as he heard Bones’ laughter behind him. He turned and found Bones doubled over and Spock frowning at his mother.

“What is going on here?” Jim asked.

“Oh nothing,” Amanda said innocently before leaving the room with Sarek.

“Bones?”

“Spock used to…used to have…tea parties,” Bones forced out between his laughter.

Jim smiled and looked to his mate. “Oh you must tell…”

“No,” Spock replied. _I was three and it was illogical._

 _Why didn’t Amanda tell me this? You must have been the cutest though,_ Jim replied before being hailed to the bridge.

Spock thought about nerve pinching Bones as they passed and headed for the bridge but thought against it.

* * *

 

“I wonder what that ship is doing,” Jim commented as he and Spock headed back to the mess hall from the bridge. There was a ship following them and they did not know who it belonged to.

“I was unable to get a reading, Captain,” Spock replied. “I apologize.”

“Not your fault, Spock. We’ll figure out what our shadow is up to soon enough,” Jim replied as they entered the room to find Gav advancing on Sarek.

Jim’s eyes widened slightly as Sarek merely shrugged off the attack and stood back with his hands behind his back. Spock grabbed Gav by his arm and held him back.

“Gentlemen, again with the arguments,” Jim sighed before looking to the Tellarite and getting into Captain’s mode. “My ship is not for your petty quarrels, Ambassador Gav. I will not tolerate it, is that clear?”

“Yes, Captain,” Sarek replied.

“Understood,” Gav responded before yanking his arm from Spock’s grip. He narrowed his eyes at Sarek before storming off.

“What seems to be the problem?” Chris asked as he entered the room and nearly being knocked down by the retreating Gav.

“Sarek?” Jim questioned, looking to his father-in-law.

“Tellarites are most illogical,” Sarek replied before excusing himself.

Chris watched him leave before eyeing Jim.

“I don’t know,” Jim waved his hands. “And I would prefer not to be used as a shuttle for disgruntled delegates again, though.”

“We’ll see,” Chris said. “Why don’t you and Spock retire for the night? I can keep an eye on things for a while.”

Jim grinned as Chris and crossed his arms over his chest. “Trying to take my ship from me?”

“It was mine first, kid.”

“Oh alright,” Jim yawned. “But only because I am tired. Goodnight.”

“Night,” Chris replied before nodding at Spock.

Spock nodded back then led Jim back towards their quarters.

* * *

 

Jim yawned again when they entered their rooms then smiled at seeing Selik sitting on the couch drinking tea.

“Thanks for watching the boys,” Jim said. “Hope they weren’t too much trouble.”

Selik stood and shook his head. “They were a delight.”

“So they are only terrors for us,” Spock muttered as he peered into the boys’ room and found them sound asleep.

“How was the reception?” Selik asked.

“Fun,” Jim replied dryly. “Tellarites are fun.”

“Indeed,” Selik nodded before Jim noticed something change in his eyes.

“You okay?”

Selik schooled his expression before nodding. “I am well. If you will excuse me, I am in need of meditation. Goodnight, both of you.”

“Goodnight,” Jim replied as Spock walked Selik to the door.  “I hope he’s alright.”

“He said he is well, ashayam,” Spock said, locking up the rooms for the night. “Now, it is time for bed.”

Jim chuckled. “Care to help me out of my fat clothes.”

“Yes,” Spock growled before advancing on his mate.

* * *

 

Jim was in the middle of a dream about little Spock having a tea party when the comms to his room chimed. He groaned and snuggled back into Spock’s embrace but the Vulcan pulled away.  Jim made a whiny noise as he opened his eyes to see his naked mate answering the wall comm next to the bed.

“This is Spock.”

“This is Lieutenant Joseph, Sir. I’m on deck seven, section A3. I have found the body of one of the Tellarites. I believe it’s the ambassador, Sir.”

Jim sat up in bed and looked to Spock whose eyebrows were raised.

“The Captain will be there soon. Spock out.”

“Why can’t you come…oh the boys,” Jim sighed then rolled out of bed and stood up. “Damn. Who the fuck is killing people on my ship.”

“I do not know. I will stay here and if I am needed than I will have Yeoman Rand come sit them,” Spock said as he walked to his mate and helped him into his uniform.

“Please put clothes on if you do that,” Jim chuckled before heading towards the door.

* * *

 

Jim eyed Gav’s body as Bones knelt over him and looked him over.

“How was he killed?” Jim asked.

“His neck was broken,” Bones replied, standing up. “By an expert it seems.”

Jim looked to his friend. “What?”

“Well, from the nature and location of the break, I'd say the killer knew exactly where to apply pressure to snap the neck instantly.”

“Who on my ship would have that knowledge?” Jim questioned before relaying to Spock what Bones was saying.

“I don’t know, Jim,” Bones replied.

 _Vulcans would have that knowledge,_ Spock replied. _The method is called tal-shaya. It was considered a merciful form of execution in ancient times._

Jim’s eyes widened. _Earlier, Spock, I broke up an argument between Gav and your father._

_My father would not kill over an argument, Jim. It is not logical._

Bones poked Jim’s bump. Jim blinked. “What?”

“You and the hobgoblin are doing that mind voodoo thing aren’t you?”

Jim nodded. “Spock says that Vulcans have the knowledge to break a neck like that. I told him that I broke up a fight between his dad and Gav earlier.

“Well that makes Sarek the most likely suspect,” Bones said.

“Vulcans do not approve of violence,” Jim said.

“Jim, Spock would have killed Khan if there was no way to bring you back. I think Vulcans are capable of violence.”

_Spock, if you dad had a reason, could he have done it?_

Their bond was quiet for a moment before Spock reluctantly replied, _If there were a reason, my father is quite capable of killing. Logically and efficiently. But he would not kill over an argument._

_Acknowledged, but meet me at your parent’s quarters._

_Yes, Captain._

Jim looked back to Gav’s body before shaking his head. He knew Sarek and he knew Spock was right but they still had to question the prime suspect.

* * *

 

“Hi, Amanda,” Jim greeted when Amanda opened the doors to her quarters.

“Hello, Jim,” she replied, motioning for him, Spock, and Bones to enter the room. “What is the purpose of this visit?”

“I am sorry to wake you, but we need to speak to Sarek.”

Amanda looked at them all before saying, “He’s out at the moment. Walking with Selik. What is wrong?”

“There has been,” Spock started but stopped when the doors to the rooms opened and Sarek stepped inside.

“Sarek, Jim needs to speak with you,” Amanda said as Sarek came to stand beside her.

“Yes, James?”

“Ambassador, the Tellarite. Gav has been murdered,” Jim told them.

Amanda gasped slightly as Sarek’s face didn’t change.

“His neck was broken, Mister Ambassador,” Bones added.

“By tal-shaya,” Spock spoke. “It is illogical, but you are the prime suspect.”

“Spock,” Amanda fussed before Sarek held his hand up for her to be quiet.

“Indeed? Interesting,” Sarek said. “I assure you that I did not kill him. For the past hour I have been on meditating with Selik on the observation deck.”

“Was Selik with you the whole time?” Jim asked. “Besides you and Spock, he’s the only Vulcan onboard.”

Sarek glanced down then shook his head. “When I came out of meditation, he was gone.”

“Do you know…Sarek!” Jim then exclaimed as Sarek suddenly dropped to the floor.

“Adun,” Amanda cried, kneeling down and holding her husband’s head. “What is wrong?”

Bones knelt down to and started scanning him with a tri-corder.

“Leonard?” Spock questioned.

“I…I think it's something to do with his cardiovascular system,” Bones said.

“Can you help him?” Jim asked.

“Let’s get him to medbay because I honestly don’t know.”

* * *

 

Jim sat in Bones’ office, worried about his father-in-law and hating how distraught Amanda looked. Selik was MIA on the ship as well which also worried Jim.

He looked to his mate sitting stiff next to him and took his head. “Spock?”

Spock pulled his hand away and stood up. “I will contact the bridge for a status report.”

“Spock…”

“Please wait here and rest,” Spock told him before leaving the office.

Jim groaned and slouched down in his chair. He felt the babies move about and he pressed a hand to his bump. “Don’t you two start with me.”

He felt a little kick to his side and smiled. “Can’t wait to meet you two. I hope your sa-mekh-al will get to meet you as well.  He’s really nice. Scary looking, but nice.”

 _He’ll be alright, Spock,_ Jim assured his mate before huffing that Spock was blocking him a bit.

Jim shook his head then look up when the office door slid open and Spock came back in.

“How’s our ship?”

“The ship’s hull shows signs of tri-tritanium,” Spock replied.

“Our ship?”

“Negative, our shadow. The alien ship.”

“Oh, so what else about the ship? The alien one.”

“It has a clocking abilities that are not like Romulans or Klingons. Uhura has also picked up the last part of a transmission. Like the one from before. She put the recorder and the directional locator on it immediately and found the directional locator indicated a reception point somewhere within the body of our ship.”

Jim arched his brow. “A personal receiver? Somebody on board is in contact with that vessel?”

Spock looked to his mate. “Selik.”

“But why though?” Jim questioned.

“I do not know. Chekov could not decode the transmission. It is in no known code. There's no detectable pattern. No standard references apply.”

“Are any conclusions possible from the information?” Jim asked.

“Negative,” Spock said.

Jim ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “Murder? Someone out there playing tag?”

“Pike ordered Lieutenant Uhura to tighten the field to the interior of the ship when the alien vessel starts transmitting again.”

“That’s good,” Jim said with a nod. “I want to know who on board the Enterprise is receiving.”

“If it is Selik, then I suggest…”

“Its not him, Spock. Just…focus on your father right now.”

“My father…” Spock stopped as the doors opened and Chapel motioned for them to follow.

* * *

 

“How is he?” Jim asked as they came over to Sarek’s bedside. He was awake and sitting up slightly. Amanda sat next to him and held his hand.

“From the readings it looks to be a malfunction in one of the heart valves,” Bones replied. “Similar to a heart attack in humans, but with Vulcan physiology, it’s impossible to tell without an operation.”

Bones looked to Amanda. “Has he had any episodes like this before?”

“Yes,” she said. “There were three others. Two before on New Vulcan and the third earlier.”

“I did not inform you of those attacks, adun’a,” Sarek said. “How did you know?”

Amanda gave her husband a look. “Please. We’ve been married and bonded over thirty years, I know you better than you do. Also your physician tells me everything.”

“Amanda,” Sarek sighed before shaking his head. He looked to Bones. “My physician prescribed Benjisidrine for the condition.”

“Doctor, do you propose surgery for the heart defect?” Spock asked.

Bones rubbed the back of his neck. “I'm not sure. It's tough enough on a human. On a Vulcan, an ordinary operation's out of the question because of the construction of the Vulcan heart.”

“I suggest that a cryogenic open-heart procedure would be the logical approach,” Spock suggested.

“Yes, unquestionably,” Sarek agreed.

“Could that work?” Amanda asked.

“Yeah Bones, what about it?” Jim questioned.

“Oh, is someone asking me something? The doctor?”

“Bones,” Jim sighed.

Bones sighed. “Well, the procedure they're discussing would require tremendous amounts of blood for the patient. Chapel, how’s our supply of Vulcan blood?”

Chapel walked over looking a little surprised. “I knew before that our supply was low, but now…its like our supply has been restocked. I believe we have enough for Sarek’s operation.”

Bones blinked.

“My blood type is T-negative. Somewhat rare, even for a Vulcan. You have T-negative blood?”

“As Spock is our only Vulcan on the ship and that is his blood type, yes,” Chapel replied. “And again, our supply is now fully stocked somehow.”

“Fascinating,” Spock and Sarek said at the same time.

“Well if you have enough blood, do the procedure,” Amanda said.

“I’ve never really operated on a Vulcan before,” Bones admitted. “Sure I fix up Spock’s cuts and stuff, but nothing this major.”

“We all have faith in you, Leonard,” Amanda told him, reaching her hand out and patting his arm.

“Thank you,” Bones smiled at Amanda before looking to Chapel. “Gets some nurses together and let’s prep him for surgery.”


	4. Everyone Is Alright

Jim sighed as he walked out of medbay. He was glad that Sarek was going to be alright. While Sarek was taken in for surgery, he decided to give Amanda, Spock, and Sarek some time alone before the surgery. He turned the corridor and headed towards the bridge to check on everything when he heard a noise behind him.

He turned and quickly jumped out of the way as an Andorian tried swinging at him. Jim put his back against the bulkhead and held his fists up to defend himself when the Andorian turned towards him and pulled a knife out from somewhere.

_Spock! Need you!_ Jim yelled at his mate as the Andorian lunged forward and slashed at him with the knife.

Jim dodged to the right and swung his arm out, getting cut on his forearm, before falling to the ground. He looked to the Andorian in time to see him get hit with phaser fire and fall to the ground.

Jim held a hand to his arm as somewhere knelt down and helped him into a seated position.

“Are you well, young one?” Selik asked.

Jim blinked and nodded before looking to his arm and seeing how bloody it was. “Nope, changed my mind. Not well.”

“JIM!” they heard Spock roar from around the corridor before he appeared next to them. “T’hy’la, what happened? Your arm. Who did this?” Spock looked to Selik and snarled.

“He saved me,” Jim assured him. “Andorian did it.”

Spock glanced to the unconscious alien before kneeling down and picking his mate up as security officers stormed the area.

“Put them both in the brig,” Spock ordered, nodding to Selik and the Andorian.

“No, put the one that attacked me in the bridge. Selik, come with us.”

“Captain,” Spock tried but Jim glared at him.

“Medbay, now,” Jim ordered.

Spock frowned but quickly walked them to medbay.

* * *

 

“Thank you,” Jim said to the nurse who patched his arm up.  He smiled at Jim before checking on the fetal monitors.

“The heartbeats are strong and I don’t see anything wrong with them,” the nurse said. “Doctor McCoy will be out of surgery soon and will double check.”

Jim nodded then looked to the babies and listened to their heartbeats.

“I’m glad you are okay, Jim,” Amanda said from where he sat next to him. “You and the babies.”

“Thanks. Sarek will be okay too,” he told him before hearing growls. Jim sighed as he looked to the side and found Spock glaring at Selik.

“Spock, stop,” Jim ordered. “And Selik, explain yourself. You’ve been missing and we have a dead Andorian ambassador.”

“I did not kill Gav,” Selik said. “I attempted to save him from that fate but was unable to. Since then I have been attempting to locate the Andorian to keep him from attacking you.”

“You were unable to do that as well,” Spock said.

“Selik, we need more of an explanation,” Jim told him.

Selik sighed and sat down near Jim. “As I have previously said, your path is yours to walk, and yours alone. I will not give you information that could alter your destiny.”

“Yet you keep breaking that,” Jim said with a small smile.

“Indeed. For good reason though. For almost two years I have not needed to…help in any way. I had hoped this conference would not take place in this time but it has.”

“Is something wrong on Babel?”

“No. The conference will go smoothly, however, this journey to the conference is rocky. Sarek, Gav, and Thelev. Thelev was the Orion that attacked you.”

“Andorian,” Spock corrected.”

“No, an Orion in disguise,” Selik told him.

“Why would an Orion disguise himself as Andorian and attack me?” Jim asked.

“Orion smugglers have been raiding the Coridan system,” Selik said. “You’ll find that the Orion in the brig is still trying to get into contact with his ship and they will soon be attacking the Enterprise.”

Spock nodded then turned to leave but Jim grabbed his arm.

“Wait for me. I am the Captain around here.”

“You need to…”

“I’m fine, babies are fine.  If you tell me to rest I’ll slap you.”

Selik chuckled.

“I’ll slap you too, Selik, and don’t think I won’t just because you’re old,” Jim said. “Any other news to share?”

“No. I am certain you will know what to do, Captain.”

Jim nodded then had Spock help him out of the bed. “To the brig then the bridge, Mr. Spock.”

“Aye, Captain,” Spock replied, putting his arm around Jim and leading him out of medbay.

When they were gone Amanda looked to Selik and asked, “Sarek will be alright, won’t he?”

“He will,” Selik said. “I made sure medbay would have a sufficient amount of T negative blood on board.”

“In your time, they did not? Did he…”

“He lived then as well, but the procedure was a lot more complicated. My relationship with my parents was much different.”

Amanda reached out and cupped his face. “I’m glad you’re here.”

“As am I, Ko-mekh.”

Amanda smiled then lightly patted Selik’s cheek. “You have been a little naughty lately though, so go sit in the corner.”

“I do not think…”

Amanda narrowed her eyes, “Don’t talk back to your mother. Corner. Now.”

Selik’s eyes widened slightly as he nodded then slowly walked over to the corner of the medbay.

* * *

 

An hour later, after the enemy Orion ship that had been following them had self-destructed and Thelev had died, Jim and Spock trudged back to medbay with Chris and sat down to wait for Sarek to come out of surgery.

The twins were there with their grandmother, walking around and saying ‘hi’ to all the nurses and injured crewmembers laying in biobeds.

Jim smiled at them before sitting down in a biobed himself and relaxing. He looked to Amanda and asked, “Why’s Selik in the corner?”

“He’s in trouble,” she replied.

“That’s nice,” Jim chuckled as the nurse from before walked over and attached the fetal monitors back to him. “Thanks again.”

“No problem, Captain,” the nurse replied before walking away.

“Wow, there really is two babies in there,” Chris muttered, looking at the view screen.

“Yep,” Jim sighed.

* * *

 

When Bones was finished with surgery, Sarek was put in a recover room while Bones went to check on Jim.

“I’m fine,” Jim fussed as Bones quickly scanned him then checked his arm.

“I know, but I have to double check,” Bones grumbled before checking on the babies.

“Hey, Bones?”

“What?”

“Could you…write on a piece of paper what the sexes of the twins are so I can surprise Sarek?”

Bones looked to his friend then smiled and nodded. “Of course. Just…wait a few hours. Don’t want to give the hobgoblin another heart attack.”

Jim laughed. “Of course not.”

* * *

 

“Why can’t we open the envelope?” Soren asked.

“We want to know about the babies too,” Xander added.

“We all want to know, but it’ll be grandpa that gets to find out first,” Jim told them.

“What do you hope the twins are?” Spock asked his sons.

They looked to each other then back to their parents. “A girl and a boy.”

“I would like that as well,” Spock nodded.

“Alright, let’s go in and see everyone,” Jim then said before taking his sons’ hands and leading them into Sarek’s room.

They smiled at Chris, Selik and Amanda as the boys released Jim’s hand and went to Sarek’s bedside.

“You okay, Grandpa?” they asked.

“I am well,” Sarek replied.

“We have a surprise for you,” they said.

“As long as you agree not to have another heart attack, though,” Jim added. “Bones said so.”

“He won’t,” Amanda assured them before pulling her grandsons to her for a big hug.

Jim smiled as Spock placed a hand to the small of his back and guided him to Sarek’s bedside. “Here is your surprise,” Jim said, handing over the envelope.

Sarek arched a brow before opening the envelope and taking out the piece of paper inside. Sarek’s eyes skimmed the note before the Vulcan broke out into a small smile.

_That’s weird,_ Jim commented. _Never seen your dad smile before._

_Neither have I,_ Spock replied as Sarek looked to room’s occupants.

“May I read the note aloud?” he asked.

Jim nodded. “Go for it. We all want to know.”

“Know what?” Chris and Amanda asked.

“Jim and Spock are expecting daughters,” Sarek said.

“YES!” Jim screamed before hugging Spock tight.

Amanda lightly sobbed happy tears as the boys clapped. Chris smiled and tried not to join Amanda with the sobbing.

_Two girls! Yes!_ Jim mentally exclaimed as Spock hugged him back.

_Indeed. Two beautiful daughters, t’hy’la._

“What’s with all the noise in here?” Bones came into the room and barked. “This hobgoblin just had major surgery and ya’ll are in here hootin' and hollerin'.”

“Hootin?” Spock questioned, looked to the doctor with a raised brow.

“Shh!” Bones snapped and before anyone else could say anything he shushed them too.  The room went quiet as Bones stared them down. “Good. Keep the noise down or else everyone is out.”

“Uncle Bones,” Xander said sweetly.

“Yes?” Bones asked, looking down to the twins.

“You need a nap,” Soren told him.

* * *

 

**Two Weeks Later**

Jim fanned himself as they stepped off the shuttle and into New Vulcan’s heat. The conference had been a success and now everyone was back where they were supposed to be.  Chris had been dropped off with another federation ship after the conference to head back to San Francisco to update the Admirals while Sarek, Amanda, and Selik stayed on to be transported back to their planet.

“Can’t you stay for at least a night?” Amanda asked sadly. “It’s Christmas.”

“Yesterday was Christmas,” Jim told her. “And we had a lovely time with you all aboard, but we have to get back to Starfleet business.”

“We’ll be back soon,” Soren said.

“Before our sisters are here,” Xander added.

“Maybe not that soon,” Jim sighed. “But perhaps right around their due date.”

Amanda nodded then knelt down for hugs from her grandsons. “Grandpa and I love you all so much. We’ll see each other again.”

“We love you too,” the twins replied.

“We will arrange for a video conference soon and on the boys’ birthday,” Spock said.

“That is acceptable,” Sarek replied before hugging his son. Spock stiffened at the contact before relaxing and hugged his father back.

Jim smiled at the sight before getting a hug from Selik. “You behave now, young man.”

Selik chuckled. “I will attempt to, little one.”

“Little,” Jim laughed, stepping back and touching his baby bump. “I’m not little at the moment.”

“Indeed not,” Selik agreed before pressing a hand to Jim’s stomach. He smiled at feeling the movements under his hand. “They are active.”

“Yeah. They keep kicking and making me have pee every ten minutes. We’ll see you soon, Selik.”

Selik nodded before Spock appeared behind Jim and growled. He put his arms around his mate and swatted at Selik’s hand to move.

“Have fun keeping him in line,” Selik told him.

“I shall try,” Jim chuckled before moving from Spock to hug Amanda.

“I am no threat to your mate,” Selik told Spock.

“I am aware. I just…”

“Cannot help yourself,” Selik finished. “Jim brings that out in us, doesn’t he?”

Spock nodded before holding his hand up in a Vulcan salute. “Thank you for your help. I do not know what I would have done if Jim or our daughters had been seriously hurt or…worse.”

“That is why I felt I needed to be aboard and found out I was right.” Selik then held his own hand up. “Live long and prosper, Spock.”

“Peace and long life,” Spock replied.

“Dada Selik, you need to hug us too!” the twins then said, running over to Selik and hugging him.

_Dada Selik?_ Spock internally growled.

_What? It’s cute,_ Jim replied.

_No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm pretty sure if the twins hadn't been girls, you all would have attacked LOL   
> Since Jim the (not so) Virgin, I had always planned for them to have twin girls. Just took a while to get here tho :)


	5. Too Much Pink

**_29 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Jim groaned as he sat back in his chair and stared at his huge stomach.

“I swear I’m bigger now then I was when I was pregnant with the twins,” Jim commented.

“I did not know you zen, Keptin,” Chekov said. “But you are glowing.”

Jim looked to the Russian and smiled. “Thanks.”

“Captain, your shift is over now,” Spock said, coming to stand next to Jim.

“I just got here.”

“You have been here two hours. As you are expecting, you know your shifts…”

“Yeah, yeah, I know. Shifts cut short so I can rest. I’m tired of resting,” Jim grumbled before holding his hands out for Spock to help him up.

“You know once you get back to your quarters you’re going to fall asleep,” Uhura commented.

“I can’t help it. I’m tired, my feet hurt, my back hurts, I…I need to pee again,” Jim sighed.

“Come, Jim,” Spock said, putting his hand on Jim’s lower back and leading him towards the turbolift.

“I want a massage.”

“Of course.”

“And a foot rub.”

“Yes, t’hy’la,” Spock said as the doors closed.

Jim leaned against Spock in the turbo lift. “I do want a nap.”

Spock internally chuckled. “Then you will take a nap.”

“But I also have to plan the boys’ birthday. It is tomorrow.”

“Uhura has taken care of everything, t’hy’la.”

“That’s good,” Jim smiled as the lift’s doors opened. Jim grabbed Spock’s hand and pulled him out of the turbolift. “Massages first, then nap.”

“I do not think you want a massage, Jim.”

“That’s Captain, my love slave,” Jim grinned.

Spock glanced to Jim’s posterior then growled. “Of course, Captain.”

* * *

 

The next day, Jim relaxed in a comfy chair in the rec room as the twins and their friends ran around the room for their birthday party. He smiled as he watched Spock walk towards him with cake, trying to avoid the hyper kids in his path.

“Four children is plenty,” Spock sighed as he handed Jim his plate of cake.

“Yep,” Jim agreed, resting the plate on this bump before starting to eat.  He paused for a moment and looked to their sons laughing and playing. “I can’t believe they’re five. Where has the time gone?”

“I do not know. I…I woke up this morning thinking they were still one year old and asking to be picked up.”

Jim reached his hand out and gently touched the back of Spock’s neck. “They will always be our babies.”

“Indeed,” Spock said before taking Jim’s hand and kissing his knuckles. “And now we get to do it all over again.”

“Yeah,” Jim chuckled. “Let’s just hope the girls are better behaved than their brothers.” Jim then turned his attention back to the cake and only looked up when he heard Spock growl. He rolled his eyes as he looked to see Carol and Gaila standing there. Jim gave them a little wave but continued eating.

“How are you feeling, Jim?” Carol asked.

“He is well,” Spock replied, his eyes narrowed at the blonde scientist.

“Spock, behave,” Jim said. “I am doing well, though, Carol. Thanks for asking.”

“A few more weeks to go,” Gaila spoke. “Any names picked out for your little girls?”

Jim and Spock exchanged a look. “Um…no.”

“Well…what about a baby shower?” Carol asked.

Jim shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“You’re going to need baby stuff for the girls, Jim. All you have are some onesies.”

“I know, but…do I have to have a shower?”

“Yes,” Carol and Gaila said.

Jim looked to Spock.

“We do not have much for the girls, ashayam. A shower is logical.”

Jim sighed. “Oh alright.”

“DADDY!”

Jim turned to his sons and saw they had found their presents.

“Uncle Scotty got us nerf guns!”

Jim’s eyes widened. “Great. Just what you two need!” _Spock get Scotty._

“Mr. Scott?” Spock said innocently as he stood up and looked to the chief engineer.

Scotty, who was standing by Uhura, panicked and ran from the room. Before Spock could take off after him, the twins came up and grabbed Spock’s hands.

“Dad, we have to show you our new science kit that grandpa sent us,” Xander said as he and Soren pulled Spock over to the presents.

“Science kit?” Spock questioned, curious about the present.

Jim chuckled as he watched his husband sit down with their sons and start setting up the kit.

_You three are so beautiful,_ Jim thought before starting to cry.

“Jim, are you okay?” Gaila asked hesitantly.

“No! I’m pregnant and…and I have the most beautiful family and…” Jim stopped and ate a piece of cake. “Just so beautiful,” he sobbed through his mouthful of cake.

Gaila and Carol nodded before slowly walking away.

“I never want to have a kid if that’s what I have to look forward to,” Gaila commented.

“Oh, I don’t think it’s so bad,” Carol countered. “I wouldn’t mind a kid or two.”

“What?” Bones questioned, staring at his girlfriend with wide eyes.

“A kid or two, dear,” Carol told him. “Wouldn’t that be nice?”

Bones blinked before fainting.

“Bones! No! Are you okay? Spock, help him! OH BONES!” Carol and Gaila heard Jim cry from across the room.

Carol sighed. “Okay, maybe one kid…but not for a long time.”

* * *

 

**_31 Weeks Pregnant_ **

“Okay, baby shower is tomorrow,” Uhura stood up and announced in the mess after Jim and Spock had left with the boys.

“I’ve got my presents ready,” Chekov said.

“We have our presents ready,” Sulu corrected.

“That’s good,” Uhura nodded then looked to Gaila.

“Decorations?”

“Got them. Carol, Bones, and I will set up.”

“Scotty?”

“While Jim, Spock, and the boys are at the party, Hendorff and Keenser will help me set up the nursery,” Scotty said.

Uhura nodded. “Okay, sounds like everything is ready. Jim will enjoy himself.”

“And then cry,” Bones added with a smile. “Can’t believe they’re having two more babies.”

“In Russia, twins…”

“Pavel,” the crew sighed in annoyance.

* * *

 

The next day, Jim glared at Uhura as she ushered them towards the rec room.

“I want to nap,” Jim said as he waddled with his husband and friend down the corridor.

“It’s time for your party,” Uhura replied.

“I said I didn’t want one. I’m too fat.”

“You are beautiful,” Spock told him.

“You have to say that because we’re married and you knocked me up.”

“Jim, you were an active participant in the conception of our daughters.”

Uhura rolled her eyes. “Jim, please come to the shower. Everyone wants you to come, relax, and be pampered.”

Jim frowned. “Are there presents?”

“Yes.”

“Food?”

“Yes.”

“What kind of food?”

“Jim,” Uhura said.

“Fine, but just for the food and there better be cake.”

Uhura nodded as Jim started waddling down the corridor again.

* * *

 

Xander leaned against his daddy as they sat together in the comfy chair in the rec room. He rested a hand on his daddy’s bump and felt the babies.

“Why is everything pink?” he asked.

“I don’t know. For your sisters.”

“Girls can like other colors besides pink.”

Jim chuckled. “Yes they can. Gaila, do hear that?”

“Yeah, yeah,” Gaila waved him off. “I like pink and you try putting together a baby shower on a starship.”

Uhura walked up to them with a small smile. “So…you don’t like pink?”

“Pink was originally used for males in the earlier…” Spock started but stopped himself when Jim and Uhura stared at him. “We are not fond of pink. Why?”

Uhura nervously laughed. “Well…Scotty is putting together a nursery.”

Jim frowned. “What?”

* * *

 

Jim and Spock’s eyes went wide as they stepped into the nursery in their quarters. They stared at everything before looking to Scotty, Cupcake, and Keenser.

“Did pink just throw up in here?” Jim asked.

“You don’t like it?” Scotty asked.

Jim and Spock shook their heads.

“It was their idea,” Cupcake said, stepping away from the Scotty and Keenser. “I suggested more neutral tones. Like grey and white. Maybe a little light lavender for a pop of color.”

Jim thought about Cupcakes idea then nodded. “I like that.”

“As do I. Please redo this,” Spock said.

“Ew, why is this so pink,” Xander and Soren came into the room and fussed.

“Everybody’s a critic,” Scotty sighed.

* * *

 

Later that night, Jim laid in bed and cuddled the new quilt that Amanda had made and shipped to them.

“Two girls,” Jim said as Spock got into bed next to him.

“Indeed.”

“Who will not have such a hideously pink room.”

Spock nodded.

“We need to pick out names, Spock. Have you thought of any?”

Spock looked to his mate. “I have thought of a few.”

“I want to try and name them before they’re here so…you name one and I’ll name the other.”

Spock nodded and pulled some of the quilt over him. “Amanda?”

Jim smiled and snuggled against Spock. “Mama’s boy.”

“Amanda is a wonderful name, ashayam. Amanda…Amanda Christine.”

Jim nodded. “Amanda and Chris will like it. As will Chapel.”

“Indeed. Now you name our other daughter.”

“Hmmm….how about…Riley.”

Spock internally sighed.

“Oh c’mon, Riley is cute. It means courageous.”

Spock nodded.

“So Amanda Christine and Riley…Riley Nyota.”

Spock kissed Jim’s temple and placed a hand to Jim's bump. “Perfect.”

“I know. We'll keep the names to ourselves until they are here."

"Another surprise for our family and friends?"

Jim smiled at Spock. "I do love surprises."

"I do not."

Jim chuckled before kissing Spock. "Go to sleep, t'hy'la."


	6. Babies

**_32 Weeks Pregnant_ **

Xander and Soren helped their dad organize the nursery for the arrival of the twins. Jim had been put on bedrest a week previous and was currently napping.

The twins helped fold the new clothes for their sisters and smiled.

“This one says ‘daddies are for hugging’,” Soren grinned, holding up the little bodysuit.

Spock looked to his son and nodded. “That is correct.”

Xander chuckled then jumped up and hugged his dad. Spock hugged him back then had him helped fold some of the sheets and blankets.

“These pants have an elephant on the butt!” Soren spoke up again. “They get cute clothes.”

“You have cute clothes,” Spock told him.

“Not ones with elephants on the butt.”

Xander laughed. “I don’t want pants with elephants on my butt.”

Soren stuck his tongue out at his brother then put the clothes he had folded into the dresser drawer.

“When are the babies coming?” Xander then asked.

“Hopefully in three or four weeks. The longer the babies are in daddy’s womb, the better.”

Xander and Soren nodded.

“Are we allowed to tell daddy that we know how babies are made?” Soren questioned.

Spock shook his head. “If you tell daddy that I told you two the truth then daddy will be mad at me.”

“And we don’t want that,” Xander said.

“Right,” Spock nodded.

* * *

 

A week later, Jim evaded bedrest and followed Spock to the transporter room.

“You need to be resting,” Spock told him as they entered the room.

“I will. The captain just has to make sure the away team will be alright,” Jim countered with a smiled before nudging Scotty out of one of the chairs behind the controls and sat down.  He sighed in relief at being off his feet. “God I’m so fat.”

“You look love…” Scotty tried but shut up when Jim glared at him. Scotty looked away and tapped at the controls.

“Jim, please go back and rest,” Spock said before leaning down and kissing Jim’s cheek.

“I will. You be safe down there.”

“What about us?” Uhura asked from where she stood on the transporter pad with her arms cross over her chest.

Jim smiled and looked at the rest of the away team. Uhura, Sulu, Hendorff, and another security officer.

“Yes, all of you be safe,” Jim told them. “Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.”

“So no letting Spock knock us up?” Sulu questioned. “Oh damn.”

Spock narrowed his eyes at Sulu before kissing Jim again as Bones came into the room.

“Jim, back to bed. Now.”

Jim groaned then had Spock help him out of the chair. “Fine, Bones, but I want coconut cream pie later.”

“Where the hell would I find that on this ship?” Bones fussed.

“I don’t know, but find one.”

* * *

 

Jim sat on the couch with the boys and watched a movie with them. He had one boy on either side of him, each resting their heads on Jim’s big bump.

“When will dad be back?” Soren asked.

“Soon,” Jim replied. “He and the team are doing a survey of an area.”

“Could we have gone down too?” Xander questioned.

Jim chuckled. “Its not safe for little munchkins like you two.”

“We’re not munchkins,” they both replied.

Jim ruffled their hairs before feeling a sharp pain in his side.  He sat up, moving the boys away from him so he could press a hand to where he felt the pain.

“Daddy?”

“I’m fine,” Jim said before hissing. The pain came back but sharper.

“Daddy, you are not fine,” Soren fussed before getting off the couch and going to Jim’s communicator and hailing Bones.

“Jim, what’s up?” Bones answered.

“Daddy is having pains, Uncle Bones,” Soren replied.

“I’ll be right there.”

Jim waved at his sons. “No need to do that. Really, I’m fin-AH!” Jim cried out and laid back as a jolt of pain ran along his abdomen. _Spock! Somethings wrong. I need you._

_I will be there as soon as possible, t’hy’la._

Jim scrunched up his face  and nodded.

* * *

 

Spock hailed the enterprise and asked to be beamed up but got no response. He tried again.

“Spock to Enterprise, beam us up now,” Spock ordered but got no response again. “Uhura?”

She nodded and took out her communicator and tried different frequencies. “I think there is an ion storm interrupted the channel, Spock.”

Spock swore in Vulcan, feeling his mate’s pain through their bond. “I need to get back up to the ship.”

“Is something wrong with Jim? The babies?”

“Yes. Keep trying them to reach the ship. Sulu?”

“Here, sir?” Sulu said from behind him.

Spock turned to him. “I need to get back to the ship.”

Sulu blinked. “I…I don’t know what to tell you, Sir.”

“I need…”

“Spock, why don’t you sit down,” Sulu offered as Spock started to panic.

“Jim. I need Jim,” Spock said as he slowly sat down and shake.

“I know, Spock. It’s going to be okay. Leonard is up there with Jim. He and the babies are in good hands.”

Spock nodded. “I still need to by my mate’s side.”

“Spock, concentrate on your bond with him,” Uhura told him. “Close your eyes and concentrate.”

Spock closed his eyes and concentrated. He poured as much love to his mate as he could and hoped everything would be okay and that he’d be by Jim’s side soon.

* * *

 

Jim moaned in pain as he was placed on a biobed in medbay. He held his bump and tried not to cry as Bones ran a tricorder over him and looked at the vitals monitor.  Chekov was watching the boys and keeping them calm.

“It’s too early for them to come,” Jim fussed.

“I know,” Bones replied. “But it’s okay. We’re equipped for them to come early.”

Jim scrunched up his face as another wave of pain washed over him. “I need Spock.”

Bones looked to a nurse nearby. “Tell Scotty to get the away team up here now. Jim’s in labor.”

The nurse nodded and rushed to a wall comm unit. Bones turned to Chapel. “We need to prep him for surgery.”

_Spock, I need you,_ Jim called to his mate.

_I am trying to get to you, t’hy’la,_ Spock replied. _I will be there soon._

* * *

 

Spock paced around the area and waited. He needed, desperately, to get to his mate and children.

It had been several minutes and Jim was being rolled into surgery. Spock yelled out and punched a tree.

“Enterprise! We need to be beamed up now!” Uhura yelled into her communicator.

“Or Spock is going to go on a rampage,” Sulu and Cupcake mumbled.

“Finally read you!” Scotty’s voice came through the communicator. “Stand by to be beamed aboard.”

_Oh thank goodness,_ Uhura, Sulu, and Cupcake thought.

* * *

 

Jim laid on the surgery table and stared at the ceiling with tears in his eyes as he was prepped to be put under.

_Spock,_ Jim mentally sobbed.

_I am here,_ Spock replied, rushing into the surgery suite in scrubs and face mask.

Jim looked to him and smiled weakly. “The girls.”

Spock knelt down next to Jim on the table. “Leonard is quite competent, ashayam. He will take care of you and the girls.”

Jim nodded. “I love you.”

“I love you as well,” Spock told him, his voice trembling a bit.  He looked to Bones. “Leonard.”

Bones nodded. “Gotta get them out now, Jim. You’re going to be put under.”

“Okay. Just, take care of the girls.”

“I will, Jim,” Bones replied before starting the sedation.

Spock touched Jim’s cheek and smiled. “When you wake we will be a family of four.”

Jim chuckled weakly. “No more babies, Spock.”

“Indeed,” Spock replied before pulling down the mask for a moment and kiss Jim on his forehead as his eyes closed.

Spock put the mask back in place and stared at Jim while Bones worked and only looked away when Bones told him too. He watched as his friend pulled out a small baby from Jim’s abdomen and held her so Spock could see. Spock’s eyes prickled with happy tears at hearing her little cries as Bones made quick work of them umbilical cord then passed to her to a waiting nurse.

_Amanda,_ Spock named her.

Spock then looked to Jim and touched his cheek before looking back as another small baby was pulled out. Spock smiled behind the mask as she cried a bit like her sister before being passed to another nurse.

_Riley._

“Alright, they are out, let’s get Jim closed up,” Bones said, going back to Jim’s C-section. “Wait…what the…” Bones then paused and looked up to Spock with wide eyes. “I think…something is here.”

“What, Leonard?” Spock asked.

Bones blinked then looked back down to Jim and went back into Jim’s abdomen.

“Doctor.”

“One sec, Spock,” Bones told him before pulling his hands out and holding up another small baby making little mewling sounds.

Spock blinked at the third baby before looking to Bones. “Fascinating,” he said quietly before his eyes rolled back and he fell to ground.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know! That cliffhanger! ^-^  
> I will be out of town from tomorrow until late Sunday so the next chapter will be up next week.   
> I will try and finish up this story in the next chapter, but if not then this will be 8 chapters and not 7 :)


	7. Triplets, A Pendent, and Story Time

Jim slowly regained consciousness and found himself in a private room feeling like he had been in a bar fight. He groaned then relaxed when Spock appeared beside him and placed a hand to his cheek.  Jim closed his eyes for a moment and took in the warmth Spock was sending him through their bond.

He opened his eyes and smiled up at Spock. “The girls?”

“Beautiful,” Spock smiled back. “I noticed they had your eyes before they were put into the incubator.”

“Incubator?”

“They need to be monitored and made sure there are no complications. One is on a respirator but Leonard believes they will be off of it soon.”

“Respirator?”

“It is common for a baby born early. They all are well.”

“I want to see them.”

“They cannot be moved at the moment.”

Jim tried sitting up. “Then move me to them. I need to see our girls.”

Spock smiled. “Let me check with Leonard. Do not move.”

Jim nodded and watched Spock leave the room. He closed his eyes and concentrated on his bonds with the babies. He snapped his eyes open when he counted one more bond than there should be.

Spock came back into the room with Bones and a wheelchair. “Spock, there’s something…”

“You will see, t’hy’la,” Spock cut him off before carefully helping him out of the bed and into the wheelchair.  Bones unhooked his IVs and walked with the couple into another room.

Jim’s eyes widened at seeing three incubators in the rooms with nurses attending to them.

Spock wheeled Jim to the first. “Jim this is Amanda.”

Jim looked into the incubator and smiled at the small bundle. Her eyes were open and looking back at him. Tears welled up as Jim put his hand into the hole and gently touched her cheek. He then touched a pointy ear. She had a small amount of black hair on her little head.

“Hey, cutie,” Jim greeted her before removing his hand.

“Amanda is five pounds five ounces,” Spock told him.

Spock wheeled Jim to the next one and Jim did the same. Reaching into the incubator and touching his daughter.

“Riley,” Jim said softly. He touched her ears and noticed her black hair as well, identical to her sister.

“Five pounds, two ounces,” Spock said.

When Spock rolled him to the third Jim looked up to him and Bones.

“I may have miscounted on all those sonograms,” Bones admitted.

Jim blinked then looked into the third incubator and seeing a smaller baby inside on a respirator.

“Jim, we have another son,” Spock told him, kissing the top of Jim’s head. 

“Three pounds six ounces,” Bones said. “His sisters were big and getting more nutrients so I think that’s why we missed him.”

“Oh baby,” Jim said softly, touching the incubator as this one didn’t have a hole for him to reach into on his side. “How could we miss you?”

“He’ll need to be on the respirator for a little while so his little lungs can start working better on their own,” Bones told him. “None of them are having any other problems but they will need to be in here for a few weeks to get their weights up before you can take them to your quarters.”

Jim nodded, not looking away from his little boy. He was bald and his eyes were closed. _He’s so tiny, Spock._

 _He will get bigger with time,_ Spock replied.

“He needs a name,” Jim said, looking up to Spock and seeing Bones had walked away to talk with some nurses.

“David was a name on your list when we were expecting the twins,” Spock offered.

Jim smiled. “David.  David Leonard.”

Spock smiled back. “Perfect.”

“What are ya’ll smiling about?” Bones asked, walking back over to his friends.

“We’ve named out son,” Jim told him. “David Leonard.”

Bones looked taken back then nodded and sniffled. “Okay. Good name. Strong name.”

“Don’t cry because then you’ll make me cry,” Jim said.

“Not going to cry,” Bones said before sniffling again and turning away. “I just need to go…check on stuff.” Bones then quickly walked away.

Jim lightly sobbed. “He’s crying.”

“Jim,” Spock sighed.

Jim looked around at his three new babies and cried more. “We have five kids.”

Spock nodded. “I know.”

* * *

 

Soren and Xander looked into the incubators and smiled at their new siblings. While they only wanted one sibling they were happy to have three now.

“We can boss them around,” Xander said.

Soren nodded.

“Not for a long time,” Jim told them from where he stood nearby.

“Why are they so small?” Soren asked.

“Triplets come earlier than twins,” Spock replied. “They will get bigger soon enough.”

Soren nodded then went over to David’s incubator. “He’s really really small.”

Jim slowly walked over to Soren. He placed a hand on the incubator. “David was a surprise. He was hiding behind Amanda and Riley so he didn’t get as much nutrients as them. He’ll catch up.”

“Actually,” Bones said from the sidelines. “I think he may have been…made a little while after the twins.”

Spock arched a brow.

“Sure his size could be due to his hiding but his lung development shows he’s a few weeks behind the girls.”

“What’s he talking about?” Xander questioned.

Jim smiled at his sons. “Grown up stuff.”

“Fascinating,” Spock muttered.

“Yeah, fascinating alright,” Bones agreed.

“Anyway,” Soren said. “Can we tell Nana and everyone the good news?”

“Maybe we would wait and surprise…”

“No!” everyone in the room interrupted Jim.

Jim pouted. “Nobody around here is fun.”

* * *

 

Amanda sat in between Sarek and Selik as they waited for the video call to connect. Pike was logged into the video call; they could see him in the little square at the bottom of the screen. She grabbed Sarek’s hand as the twins’ face came on screen.

“Hi, Nana!” they exclaimed.

“Hi, my boys,” Amanda replied.

“Hi, grandpa! Hi, Selik!”

Sarek and Selik waved at the boys.

“Hi, PawPaw!” they then greeted Chris.

“Hey, boys. How are you?”

“We’re good,” Xander replied.

“Daddy had the babies,” Soren said.

Amanda let out a happy noise.

“Hey, don’t tell all the details,” Jim’s voice said before appearing on screen. “Hey.”

“Jim, you should be resting,” Selik said.

“The babies were born yesterday. I’ve been sleeping and resting,” Jim assured them.

“Its okay, Jim,” Amanda assured Jim. “The girls came early, you all needed time to yourself and to rest.”

Jim smiled. “Ready to meet them?”

“We are,” Sarek said for everyone.

The video wobbled a bit as it moved.

“Where’s Spock?” Amanda asked.

“Here mother,” Spock spoke, the video turning to show that Spock is the one holding the camera. He nodded to his family on screen then turned the video back around to show Jim and the twins standing by an incubator.

“Baby A, is Amanda Christine,” Jim told him as the video moved to show the baby in the incubator more clearly. Amanda was awake and looking back at the camera.

Amanda put a hand to her chest and tried not to cry. “Oh look at those big blue eyes.”

“She’s beautiful, Jim,” Chris said, a little teary eyed himself.

Jim smiled and nodded then walked around to the second incubator. The video followed and zoomed in on the baby inside.

“Baby B is Riley Nyota,” Spock said.

Riley was awake but soon scrunched up her face and started mewling a bit.

“Beautiful like her sister,” Selik spoke as Jim put his hands into the openings and comforted Riley.

“Daddy we got to show them the other…” Xander tried but quieted when Spock shushed him.

“Other what?” Amanda asked.

Jim nodded to the camera and Spock walked away.

Amanda, Sarek, Selik, and Pike watched with confusion as the video went to a third incubator.

“Spock?” Sarek questioned.

“Another surprise,” Spock’s voice said.

“Daddy had three babies!” Xander exclaimed.

The grandparents and Selik’s eyes widened.

“Triplets?” Amanda questioned.

Soren nodded.

The camera zoomed in on the littlest baby in the incubator, still hooked up to a respirator.

“This is David Leonard,” Spock told them. “Either he was hiding behind his sisters or was conceived a few weeks after the girls. He is two pounds smaller and his lungs need some help.”

“We’ll be taking him off it soon,” Bones spoke up. “His lungs and his breathing are looking good.”

Amanda sniffled. “He’s beautiful. What color are his eyes?”

Jim appeared on screen. “Blue, like the girls. He’s bald though.”

“Congratulations,” Sarek said. “Five beautiful children.”

Jim smiled. “Yeah, five. Spock’s getting a vasectomy.”

“What?” Spock’s questioned as Amanda chuckled.

* * *

 

**_One Month Later_ **

Jim smiled as he swaddled David up then carried him out of medbay. The girls had been able to leave two weeks prior, but David still needed a little more time. Now all three had gained enough weight and were on track to hit their future developmental milestones.

Jim smiled at a passing crewmember as he entered the turbolift and headed for his quarters.

“You’re so quiet,” Jim cooed at his youngest.

David blinked up at him then offered a small smile. Jim chuckled. David had blue eyes like his sisters but was showing signs of being blonde like his brothers.

Jim exited the turbolift and went to his quarters. The doors opened for him and he nodded to Spock who was standing in the middle of the living room with a baby in each arm.

“Finally have all three home,” Jim said.

“Indeed,” Spock replied, lightly bouncing the girls.

“Where are the twins?”

“Nyota took them to the rec room to give us a moment to relax with the triplets.’

“Still can’t believe we have triplets,” Jim sighed as he placed David in his bouncer.

“I am still wrapping my head around having them as well.  It is quite pleasant to have five children when I never thought I would even have one.”

Jim turned to Spock and smiled. “Funny how life works out sometimes.”

Spock nodded then handed Riley over to Jim. Jim made a silly face at his daughter before placing her down in a rocker. She fussed at him for a moment before settling down when Jim turned on the light movements.

Spock sat down with Amanda and cuddled her. “We will be arriving at New Vulcan in one point four weeks.”

“That’s good. I know your mom has been dying to see her grandbabies.”

“And us,” Spock added.

Jim chuckled. “Of course. Us too.” He looked to Amanda and got a little smile form her before sniffing the air. He made a face and turn towards David and Riley.

“Which one did it?” Jim asked, looking back to Spock but finding the Vulcan already off the couch and taking Amanda into the nursery. “Hey! We’re in this together.” Jim groaned then went to the two babies on the floor in their respected bouncer and rocker. Jim sniffed one then the other before grabbing up David.

“The littlest but the stinkiest,” Jim chuckled.

When he took David into the room and kicked Spock lightly as he passed him. “Next diaper is yours.”

“Of course,” Spock agreed, taking Amanda back into the living room.

While Jim was changing David, Spock came back into the room with Riley and placed her on the second changing table.

“Karma, Spock,” Jim laughed.

“Indeed.”

* * *

 

Soren stared at the sleeping babies and smiled.

“They are cute,” Xander commented from where he sat next to his brother.

“Yes,” Soren agreed. “We will get to play with them when they are older.”

Xander nodded. “They are too little now.”

The twins held their breath as Riley and Amanda woke up and stared at them.

“What do we do?” Xander whispered.

“How about you read them a story,” Jim said softly.

The twins turned and saw Jim kneeling down behind them holding a book.

“They will not understand,” Soren said.

“Perhaps, but they will enjoy hearing your voices.”

Xander and Soren exchanged a look before Xander took the book and opened it. Jim smiled as he stood up and sat next to Spock on the couch. Spock wrapped an arm around Jim, pulling him close.

David woke up as Soren and Xander started taking turns reading the picture book to their new siblings.

Jim leaned against Spock.

 _We make cute kids,_ Jim said.

Spock kissed the side of Jim’s head. _We do. Perhaps we could…_

_Baby shop is closed, Spock. Mine and yours._

_I will go through another Pon Farr in six years._

Jim looked to Spock and smiled. “And I’m sure you and your hand will have a fun time during it.”

Spock looked back at Jim then started laughing.

“Dad,” Xander whined. “Shush.”

“We are reading,” Soren told him.

“My apologies,” Spock said. “Please continue.”

Jim kissed Spock’s cheek. _Yeah, Spock, be quiet._

Spock turned away from Jim and grabbed a small box from nearby. Jim looked at him quizzically as Spock handed him the box.

“What’s this?”

“A gift,” Spock said. “Open it.”

Jim opened the top of the box and sucked in a breath. He gently took out a heart shaped pendant. “Spock.”

“I thought have two pendents would be too much. If you press the right half of the heart you will hear the twins’ heartbeats. If you press the left half, you will hear the triplets’.”

Jim’s eyes prickled with tears as he looked to Spock. “I love it.”

“I am glad. I did tell you I would replace the one from before. I apologize that it has taken so long.”

Jim smiled then placed a hand on Spock’s cheek. “Why do you have to be so amazing?”

Spock leaned into the touch. “You are my t’hy’la. I must pamper and provide for you and our children.”

Jim chuckled. “Like when you hunted a wild turkey for me?”

“it was logical. I would do it again if that is what you wish.”

“Maybe for Thanksgiving.”

“Excuse me,” Soren said.

Jim and Spock looked to their sons and found the twins giving them the stink eye.

“You have to be quiet so we can read to Amanda, Riley, and David,” Xander told them.

Jim put his pendent on and gave the boys an apologetic look.

“We will be quiet,” Spock said.

The twins nodded and went back to reading again.

_Love you, Spock._

_Taluhk nash-veh k'dular._

* * *

 

**_Several Months Later_ **

“Dammit, Spock!” Bones fussed when he found a live turkey hanging out in the ship’s mess hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All done!   
> I tried writing more to do another chapter and just couldn't. Sorry. I feel this series is now complete. Maybe a oneshot whenever the inspiration hits, but I don't know. 
> 
> Hope you all enjoyed this story and the series! Thank you for all the kudos and comments!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are most appreciated! :)


End file.
